July 24 - Annual GamTavPbj day! (Nsfw)
by Kit-Kat-Overload
Summary: Some cutie boyfriends get their fuck on U v U This takes place on their anniversary, I hope you guys enjoy! EDIT: I UPLOADED THIS IN AUGUST I'M SO SORRY I actually did write this on GamTav appreciation day tho IT WAS REAALllY FUN TO WRITE?/.?


Your name is Gamzee Makara and today officially makes the anniversary-date between you and your boyfriend. It's July 24th. You smile, looking at the clock. You reach for your phone, almost on cue as the clock hits 1:00 PM. Believe it or not, you woke up at least 30 minutes ago. You had gotten ready rather quick, but you still looked nice. A Motherfucker needs his rest. You type a greeting to Tav, asking if he was ready to be picked up from work. The thing is though, You talked things over with his boss, and you had planned a little, in town vacation for him. His boss agreed, only because Tavros's attendance was never late, and he always over-executed everything in his job. It was a small little buisness, just a coffee shop. But he sure did his job well. Plus, he would make coffee for you all the time and DAMN that shit was good. You were so excited to see his reaction to the plans. He was going to move in with you in about a week or so anyway...Plus, He had told you previously he would spend the night tonight, which gave you many hopes as to what would happen later in the night...

You snap out of your little horn-dog thoughts when he responds, with a definite yes. He was ready to be picked up. You jumped up from your spot on the couch and grabbed your car-keys from the kitchen counter. As you made your way to your car, you put your phone away in your pocket. You open your car door and hop in, turning the ignition and patting the dashboard of the old beaten-up truck. "Come on girl you'll be fine..." You mumble to yourself and the car as you pop in a CD, and drag the stick shift into reverse. Buckling your seat belt, you back up out of the driveway and then jolt it back to driving position. You play the CD, letting it play on a very high volume, rolling down all your windows and jamming. The side of your car trembles as the songs beat kicks in. You smile, listening to the lyrics. Your mind is at ease, and you are really loving life today. Some days you aren't quite sure. But today, you were certain, life was good.

You get past the first song, and half of the next when you pull into the parking lot of the shop. you turn down your volume, And watch him walk out of the front door, holding it open for another person. You can't help but smile again at him. You watch his fluffy mow-hawk flow gently in the breeze. He opens the car door and gets in, buckling up and smiling at you. "You didn't wear your facepaint today huh?" You back up, turning to him for a brief moment and nod. "Yeah. I know you like it when I don't up and wear it. You like to see a motherfuckers face." He sighed happily, resting back into the seat. "Thanks for getting me Gamz." You chuckle, "Don't mention it." The ride home was quiet, the two of you just listening to the music. Your thoughts getting to know each other. You think about what he would be thinking. You think about him. How much you love him. Corny things like that.

You pull into the driveway, and turn the car off. You put your keys into your pocket as you lean in, kissing Tav on the cheek. He looks at you and sighs, rolling his eyes sarcastically. "Oh come on, it's been 4 years now and all you are gonna give me is a kiss on the cheek?" You look him in the eyes, Hazel meeting Auburn. "I'm going to give you much motherfucking more than that later." You wink and he just blushes, chuckling as you both get out of the car. He follows you up the porch step, as you open the door to your house. You even cleaned it for him! Tavros puts his hand on your shoulder, as you close the door. "Well, whatever you give me, It can't be too late at night, because I still have work in the morning." 'Here it goes' You think to yourself. "No you don't." Tavros looks at your funny. "What are you talking about Gamz?" He giggled a little bit and you smiled. "You heard me. I talked to your motherfucking boss about it too. I got you a vacation bro." You grin at him, and he smiles, his eyes blinking gently into your gaze. You love it when he does that. He's like a little kitten. You just want to scratch behind his ears or some shit.

He puts both of his hands on your pecs, and leans up towards you. "So we can stay up as late as we want...?" He purrs against your jaw and you nod. "Thanks Gamz." You hum an agreement in your throat. "I love you" Tavros hums as well. "Love you too." Tavros pulls you against him and the wall, and trails his hands up your body, tangling them in your hair. You lean in close to him, smelling him. Taking in his scent of Mocha and coffee beans. You gently push your lips against his, And in return, He lets his fingers grind against your scalp. You gently close your eyes. Taking in this experience for what it is. How amazing it made you feel. How your stomach knotted in such a GOOD way. You become a little more desperate, letting a hand trail against his neck, and he makes this little mewl. You can't handle when he makes that noise. You tower over him, seizing the moment and pushing your tongue in his mouth. He accepts it and you put your hands on the wall over him. You grind against his leg, your pants forming a tent.

He rolls his hips in just the right spot, and you moan. All husky and deep, and he just fucking lost it. He separates from you, ripping off his shirt as you find yourself doing the same. You hiss as he pushes you against the wall, although he is shorter than you, he begins to dominate. He pushes against you, letting his tongue roll over your collar bones, biting in occasional places. You hear him make husk deep growls, things that turn you on even more than you already were. You put your hand of his head and tug on his hair a bit. He looks up at you and you pant. "Fuck, Tav. We need to take this to the bedroom." He nods, and you both run down the hallway. You find it funny that neither of you can go in a straight line.

You barely close the door before you both rip off your pants. You laugh at each other as you do so, but pure ecstasy made you do such. He pushes you on the bed as he sits on you, continuing to kiss you roughly, tangling his fingers in your hair again. You put your hands on him and cup his rear as he nearly screams when he moans. He grinds against your erection and you almost hit your head on the head of your bed. You sit up, pushing him up and topping him instead. You were now upside down on the bed but neither of you cared. Your head is right on his stomach, and he looks down at you. You lap at his stomach for a second, and then move down to his erection. You put your tongue on his head, and he moans loud. Just how you like it. You move a spare hand down to pump yourself as you take care of him. You tease him for a second, doing this gently. You feel his toes curl.

"Do you want it?" You ask between licks. He moans again. "Ugh- Yes, please." He looks down at you again, and you keep teasing. "You aren't convincing me." You separate for a minute, cocking an eyebrow at him and he hisses. "Ah, FUCK. I want it. GIVE IT TO ME! FUCK ME!" He lets his voice out, which turns you on to no end. You pump yourself harder, moaning yourself. "That's a good boy." You take him full in your mouth and he nearly screams your name. He puts his legs around your neck and over your shoulders. He arches his back and keeps moaning. You can feel yourself coming close. You bob your head around him harder, and faster. Going harder on yourself as well. "Tav, I'm gonna-" You moan, and cut off your sentence. He trembles beneath you, and you just want to watch him squeal. You stop and he huffs. He was going to question you but stopped when he saw you fumble around for a bottle of lube. He huffs, leaning back against the bed.

You quickly lube up, and look down at him again. "You ready for this?" He nods, biting his finger. You tower over him, and he wraps his legs around your lower back. You gently push into him, and he moans loud. You do the same, and once you sit inside of him, gently thrust, his hands in your hair, and yours on his hips. As you thrust faster, he bucks against your chest, and you huff. You go down to kiss his stomach as his toes curl. You feel yourself coming closer...You put one hand on him and pump as fast as you can. He screams, and thrashes underneath you. You LOVE it when he does that. You curse to yourself as he mewls. "I'm going to come..." You hum in agreement and finish him off. Both of you screaming each others names and you spill your seed, coming at the same time. He spills all over your chest while you finish yourself off inside him.

A few more moments pass and you pull out, flopping on your back next to him, still gasping for breath. He kisses you and you smile. He curled up against you, and you embraced him. You said nothing, just breathed and listened to each others heartbeats. You felt yourself falling into a peaceful sleep, as the last thing that left your lips was, "I love you."

"I love you too Gamz."

~~~~

Happy PBJ day everybody! UvU

EDIT: I UPLOADED THIS ON THE 8TH OF AUGUST I'M GOMEN


End file.
